


A Cautionary Tale

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL, Angst, Blood, Crying, Deaf Peter, Doctor Bruce, Fights, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Panic, Team as Family, Whump, Worried Tony, dad tony, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Peter was told to stay with the truck and protect the package but Tony was knocked down and he couldn't just stand by and watch him get killed. So, he abandoned his post.He should have done what he was told.





	A Cautionary Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this whole thing is so messy and ugh idk the ideas got away from me and idk I hope you like it
> 
> fair warning tho I couldn't be fucked editing much of it so....im sorry lol
> 
> Big thank you tho to my wonderful friends Hannah, Allison and Emrys for helping me with this you guys are amazing and I would have given up if you hadn't helped

They were almost to the military base when the trucks abruptly stopped moving. There was the unmistakable sound of an explosion before gunfire and terrified screams joined the sudden cacophony of sound.

Peter flinched, swaying with the movement of the vehicle as it came to an abrupt stop, hands pressing to the metal seat beneath him. “What’s happening? Why are we stopping?”

Natasha cocked her gun beside him, voice low as Steve leant over to speak to the driver. “Nothing good.”

Steve stood in the small space, crouching slightly under the low ceiling before opening the doors. “We’ve been compromised. Mercenaries are closing in.”

Natasha hopped out into the street beside Steve, looking around through the heavy traffic lining the highway as screaming civilians fled, abandoning their cars. “How many?”

“Hard to say but we’re definitely outnumbered. Sam and Tony are on aerial defence, you and I are are taking the south while Clint and Thor take the north.”

Peter clambered out of the armoured truck behind the two heroes, bouncing eagerly on his toes. “What am I doing?”

It was his first mission with the Avengers and he was so excited. He wanted to make a good impression, maybe save some lives or catch some cars. But the captain had other plans.

Steve patted his shoulder. “You’ll stay here and protect the truck.”

Peter deflated, shoulders slumping and Steve could tell he was disappointed without even seeing the frown underneath Peters mask. 

Peter nodded anyway, trying to keep his voice from sounding too upset. “Okay. I can do that.”

Steve frowned, ducking his head to catch Peters gaze. “Hey, this isn’t me trying to hold you back. This is me trusting you. Do you know what’s in those crates we just rode with?”

Peter nodded. Tony had said they were designs and prototypes of something he’d been making for the military. Some weapon that was supposed to help soldiers fight the aliens that seemed to keep coming to earth.

Steve let go of his shoulder to close the doors of the truck, locking the precious cargo inside. “This technology is too dangerous to allow anyone but the military to have, that’s why we were taking it to a more secure facility. If these mercenaries get their hands on the blueprints or even one of those prototypes, they could make hundreds more. A lot of people could get hurt, Peter.”

Peter squared his shoulders, standing up taller as he nodded once more, realising the responsibility he was being given. “I understand. I’ll protect them.”

Steve pulled his shield from his back as Natasha moved away from the truck, eyes focused on a threat nearby. “Stay with the truck, no matter what happens. Do not leave your post.”

Peter gave him a salute, determined to make him proud. “You got it!”

Natasha was already weaving her way through the sea of cars around them and Steve went to follow her, hand tapping his coms. “Okay, guys. The mission is to protect the cargo and clear the road to get the truck going again. Everyone stay in your appointed zones and use the coms to stay updated.” 

Peter leapt up onto the top of the truck, using the higher vantage point to keep an eye out for any threats. 

Mercenaries were swarming onto the road from all sides, throwing grenades and blowing up cars as they went on their merry, destructive way. There were so many of them it was hard to keep track of them all. 

Peter watched as the Avengers fought all around him, the way Thor bowled over a group of men all at once with one slam of his hammer, cracking the concrete beneath him. And the way Tony was soaring ahead of the cars, firing beams at any stragglers that tried to make it to Peter and the truck. 

But there were too many to fight all at once, it seemed like they just kept coming, swarming closer to the prize they so desperately sought after. 

Another grenade went off to the south of the truck and Peter spun around, watching Natasha slam against a car, the blast knocking her off her feet as three men loomed over her with weapons. It only took her a second to get back to her feet and take them all down on her own, but Peters' heart beat faster anyway as he watched. 

Steve threw his shield at a small crowd of fighters cornering him but one of them dodged it and charged forward, slamming his elbow into Steves' face and sending him down. 

They were losing. The Avengers were being overrun by the sheer number of them and the fact that every single one of the mercenaries was covered in body armour. They had been ambushed, and it was clearly a well thought out attack and Peter wasn’t sure how long they would be able to hold them off. 

Cap yelled through the comms, out of breath and slightly panicked. “We’re being overrun here! Thor get the big guns out!”

Peter spun, searching for the Asgardian across the rows of cars. Thor laughed through the coms, happy to oblige. 

The road lit up with lightning as Thor roared, sending the bolts of electricity down on the wave of gunman running forward. They went down like bowling pins, clearing Tony up to help Cap and Natasha. 

Peter wanted to help so badly, he wanted to swing in and throw some cars around, use his web grenades and help get the mercenaries off Natashas back but he had been given strict instructions not to abandon his post. 

He knew he could help and make a difference and he practically vibrated with restless energy as he watched the fight rage around him. 

But he held back, he did as he was told and he held his position. Until he couldn’t anymore. 

Tony had been flying above a small crowd of gunmen, blasting them with his repulsors, when one of them threw something at him. It was a small disk that stuck to Tony’s suit and suddenly electricity was arching over him, the Iron Man suit locking up and shaking. The repulsors cut off and Peter watched in horror as Tony fell to the concrete, locked inside his suit. 

Peter knew he had to stay with the truck and he knew he shouldn’t leave his post but Tony was on the ground and he wasn’t moving and the mercenaries were getting closer and he couldn't take it any longer. 

His hand flew to his com, voice hurried and high with panic. “Guys, Tony needs help! He’s down!”

But no one answered. Cap was taking on five guys by himself and Natasha had one guy pinned as she shot at another with her free hand and everyone else was too far away. They couldn't help him. But Peter could. 

His heart raced and he swore he could hear his blood racing in his ears as he swung off the truck, firing webs behind him to keep the doors shut before he made his way to Tony. 

He knew he was going against orders but he couldn't just sit and watch Tony get hurt or worse. 

He made his way over, flipping over cars and running as fast as he could to his mentor, watching the mercenaries loom over the iron man suit on the ground. He got there fast, wind whipping past his face as he went and he arrived just in time as a gun was pointed at Tony’s head. 

Peter kicked the gun out of the way before slamming his fist into the man's face, sending him crashing to the ground. Tony was groaning behind him, his suit coming back to life as he recovered from the electrical pulse that had been shot through it. 

Peter took down four of the men before one of them realised Peter was too fast and strong to take on through hand to hand combat or with normal guns. He crouched behind one of the cars, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and Peter was too busy fighting another one to notice. 

Tony was slowly getting off the ground, calling out to his ward in desperation. “Peter! You need...ugh...You need to get back to the truck. Protect the weapons.”

His arm came around his waist, cradling his broken ribs as Peter kicked another gunman in the face. “I can’t leave you here!” 

Tony got to his shaky feet, strength returning. “Yes, you can! Steve told you to stay at the truck and I’m ordering you to now!” 

Peter wanted to obey, he wanted that harsh tone in Tony's voice to disappear but he couldn't leave until he knew Tony was going to be able to fight them off. 

And he was almost there, Tony was almost back to full strength with the last of the shock wearing off, but that’s when the hidden mercenary decided to strike. Peter didn’t see it coming, he was too busy wrestling a gun out of another man's hands. 

A concussion grenade came towards him, rolling over to his feet silently enough that he didn’t know it was there until it was too late. 

Tony saw it just before it detonated, reaching for the kid with a warning cry on his lips, too late. 

It blew, light and sound exploding out and disrupting Peters delicate senses and sending him soaring across the road to smash into the side of a car. The blast had been ramped up especially for the Avengers, and it was so strong that when Peter hit the car, it crumpled inwards, metal wrapping around him from the force of the blast. 

Peter's vision went white from the light emitted from the grenade and his ears felt blocked, no sound coming through to his poor rattled brain. 

He groaned as he pulled himself from the car, twisted metal gripping him and making it difficult to get himself free. But the most alarming thing was that he couldn't hear it. He couldn’t hear the creaking of metal as he yanked himself free from it, or the sounds he knew were coming from his mouth. 

He fell to the ground on his knees, pushing himself away from the ruined car, and lifted a curious hand to his ears. They felt wet and his gloved digits came back stained red.

He knew there were noises coming from all around him but it was completely silent. The bangs of gunfire surrounding him was reduced to vibrations rumbling up through his bones from the ground. And Tony’s warning yell didn't even register.

Everything was too fuzzy to concentrate on and Peter felt wobbly but he got to his feet anyway, stumbling forward across the road. He didn’t know what Tony had shouted at him, didn’t see him trying to keep the mercenaries away from him. 

He couldn't remember there was a threat until something struck his cheek, sending his face snapping to the side. It felt hard, like metal over knuckles, and his knees buckled as it came again. 

Pain exploded throughout Peters' head, brain bouncing too hard against the inside of his skull and he fell to the ground as the fist came again and again. 

His hands felt numb and he didn’t know how to lift them to protect himself as his face snapped to the side, fist driving his head back to crack against the concrete. 

Smack. His eyes drooped lower. Smack. His teeth ached. Smack. Warm wetness was seeping underneath his mask, spreading out over his cheek. Smack. His lip split open. 

He should have done as he was told.

…………………….

Tony shoved another man off him, sending a blast of his repulsor at him as he tried to get to Peter. 

The poor kid was laying on the ground, helpless as the man straddling his hips hit him unrelentingly. Peter wasn’t even moving anymore, limp arms laying outstretched on the concrete, fingers twitching with every savage blow to the face.

Tony called desperately through his coms, begging for someone to help him. “I need back-up! Spider-Man’s down on the south side!”

Steve grunted through the coms, each word coming with a strike to an enemy. “He’s supposed to be guarding the truck!”

Tony shoved another body away from him, trying to get to his kid. “I know!”

Another voiced joined the fray, quick and loud with panic. “Two of them have made it to the truck! There’s no one protecting it! They’re getting inside!”

Natasha cursed and ran to answer Sams call, the two of them taking on the threat on their own. 

Tony ran over to Peter, smashing his metal-clad fist into the attacker's chest and crushing his ribs in one blow, throwing him off the teenager. Peter did not move. 

He could hear Natasha yelling, quick breaths laced between her words. “One of them got inside the crate. He made off with one of the prototypes. Sorry guys.”

Tony crouched beside the downed teenager and quickly checked his pulse before having to stand again and fight off the oncoming mercenaries as they continued to come. 

Cap replied to Natasha through the coms as Tony kept the attackers away from Peter as much as he could. “Lock the rest up and secure the package. Stay with it. Clint, how’s our getaway looking?”

“Roads clear! Get that truck moving!”

Tony fired another beam, protecting the vulnerable body on the ground as he called again for help, voice trembling. “Spider-Man’s down and he’s not moving! I need help!”

Cap was already on his way. “We’ll get him into the truck with the package. Cover me while I carry him.”

Tony circled around Peter, keeping an eye out for any threats as he waited for Steve to make it to them. He called out to the still form on the ground, worry making his voice gruff and angry. “Spider-Man, say something. Talk to me. Come on, kid! Wake up!”

Peter didn’t move, through the eyes on his suit remained slightly open and Tony felt sick at the image his mind had suddenly conjured. Peters blank face and unseeing dead eyes. 

No. He wasn’t gone. Not yet. 

Steve slid over the bonnet of the wrecked car and landed in a crouch on the concrete beside Peter. He didn’t hesitate, scooping their team member into his arms and cradling him against his chest as he spoke into his coms. 

“Tony and I are coming with Peter now. Start the truck and be ready to move as soon as we get there.” 

Tony watched the way Peter’s head lolled on Caps shoulder and his limp arms lay on his own chest and tried to remember how to move. Steve started to run, weaving through the abandoned cars, Peter held tightly in his arms and Tony hurried after him, flying over-head and keeping mercenaries away from them. 

Everything was happening so fast, it seemed like only seconds had passed since Peter went down but there they were, arriving at the truck, it's engine rumbling impatiently for them to get inside. 

Steve jumped in and lay Peter on the floor as Tony stepped out of his suit and sent it to fly above the truck with Thor and Sam to protect them on their way. 

The doors closed as soon as Tony stepped inside and they were moving, truck rumbling beneath his knees as he knelt beside Peter. 

Steve was leaning over the kid, forehead creased in concern as he gently pulled the teenagers mask off. 

“Shit.” Steve’s voice was soft in the suddenly quiet truck, as nausea rolled up Tony’s throat. 

The kid was a mess of blood and swelling, cuts over his cheek where the skin was puffed and angry, skin split over the bridge of his broken nose. 

Steve gently slipped his hand under Peters' neck, tilting his head back to ease open his airway a little more in an attempt to calm the wheezing drags of air being pulled between Peters bloodstained teeth. His fingers ran expertly through Peters' hair, hand pulling back with each run through, checking for blood, before they drifted further to the back of Peters' head and came back wet. 

“There’s a pretty bad cut at the back of his head. What happened?”

Tony’s voice was quiet. “Concussion grenade, knocked him down and then...one of those guys got in him and just wouldn't stop hitting.”

Natasha knelt beside Steve, watching Peters face closely as she frowned. “His eyes are open.”

Tony hadn’t even noticed that, too focussed on the red dirtying Peters hair but the assassin was right. Peter was awake, or at least somewhat conscious, his half-lidded eyes glassy as he looked towards the ceiling. Did he even know they were there? 

Steve seemed to wonder the same thing and leant over Peter's face, trying to catch his eye. “Peter? Can you hear me?”

The kid didn’t move, didn’t respond and suddenly Tony's mind was filled again with the horrible thought that maybe they were too late. 

His hand thrust out before he’d realised he’d moved, pressing two fingers to Peters' neck. 

It was slightly uneven but it was there. Thump. Thump...Thump.

Steve slowly circled his fingers around Tony’s wrist, taking note of the way Tony seemed to be hyperventilating. His voice was soft and soothing but Tony still felt sick. “He’s alive. Let me check him over. We’ll be at the base soon and he can get help there.” 

Tony nodded, slumping back and watching as Steve went back to his triaging. He scooped up Peters hand from the floor and squeezed the limp fingers, other hand gently lifting one of the teenager's eyelids. 

“Peter, if you can hear me I need you to respond. Can you squeeze my hand?”

Peter pulled in another painful wheeze but didn’t respond and Steve sighed. “His pupils are uneven. Definitely a bad concussion, maybe something more.”

Natasha squinted down at the kid, frowning as he touched her fingers to Peters ears and the blood that dripped down from it. “Steve, I don’t think he can hear us.”

Peter blinked up at the fuzzy faces around him. His eyes weren’t focussing for some reason but he thought he knew who the blobs were. One of them was squeezing his hand and touching his face, their mouth moving but nothing coming out. Peter watched their lips, seeing his name in the shape of their mouth but still, he heard nothing. He was sore and tired and his eyes slipped back to the ceiling to stare up at the metal above him. 

Steve watched Peters' eyes find his face, hope flaring up in his chest before dying a moment later when those glassy brown eyes slipped away once more. 

“Dammit. This is bad. He needs Bruce.”

Clint came over from his seat with the crate, placing his hand on Tony's chest and pulling him away from the bloodied teenager. “You’re looking a little pale there, Tony. Let’s get you up on a seat, maybe put your head between your knees.”

Tony allowed himself to be pulled onto the bench, Clint's hand on his back guiding him down and helping him breathe a little easier. His voice sounded hollow even to his own ears. “He was trying to protect me.”

Clint pulled his phone out of his pocket, firm hand still rubbing over Tony’s back “I know buddy. He’ll be okay.” 

Tony’s watery gaze went back to the kid on the floor, Natasha’s hands carefully bracing his head and neck as Steve pressed the palms of his hands to Peters stomach and sides, trying to determine whether he was bleeding internally or not. 

How had he let this happen? 

Clint’s voice was quiet beside him as he called Bruce but Tony barely heard it, head too full of guilt and worry for the kid that had almost died protecting him. 

By the time they arrived at the military base, Peter had become aware enough to feel the pain of his beat down. He still didn’t seem to be able to hear anything but he started tugging at Steve’s hand in his and was whimpering from the pain, probably unaware of the noises falling from his mouth, causing more pain with each pull of his split lip. 

“I can’t hear anything!” With awareness came panic and Peter was grabbing at anyone close enough, searching for comfort. He was too scrambled to remember what happened or to concentrate on what was going on. All he knew what that he was hurt and he couldn’t hear. He was terrified. 

Steve pressed him back down as the teenager tried to sit up, wincing in sympathy as Peter cried out in pain. He leant over the kid, making him watch his mouth move as he tried to get him to calm down. “Don’t move! You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Peters fingers grabbed onto Steve’s uniform and pulled, trying to get him closer, to help him. Whimpers and desperate pleas breaking Steve’s heart. “Help me! Steve, why can’t hear anything? Something’s wrong. Ugh, it hurts!”

Natasha and Steve were trying to keep him still but it was difficult when he couldn’t even hear them. Steve took his hand and held it tight, pressing Peters other to his broad chest so that the kid could focus on the thumping of his heartbeat.

Peter whimpered again but stopped squirming once he felt the captains heart pumping under his fingers. It was calm, steady and reassuring and Steve smiled patiently above him, letting him know he was safe while Natasha held his head still and tried to make sure he didn’t move and cause any more damage. 

Tony didn’t know what to do, but soon the grunts and whimpers coming from Peters' mouth turned into something akin to words. 

“Ton...Tony...Need...Ugh.”

Tony’s head snapped up at the cry of his name and he slipped off his seat, stepping carefully over Peters weakly kicking legs to kneel beside him. 

Peter was still calling for him, scared eyes flickering around the small space, but he quietened when he finally saw him. Because of course, Peter would be worrying about Tony. The last thing he remembered was going to save Tony but he couldn’t recall if he’d succeeded. 

“Where is he? Is he safe? Tony. Where-” He calmed a little when he finally caught sight of him, and he opened his mouth to speak again only to be interrupted when the truck stopped and the doors flew open. 

Orders were barked out, a gurney rolled forward and suddenly Tony was being pulled out to make room for the medics. 

Peter cried as his mentor disappeared, being replaced with a paramedic who wrapped a brace around his neck and shone a light in his eyes. “No! Come back! Don’t leave me!”

Clint was leading Tony away but he pulled out of his hold long enough to grab one of the medic's arms, voice hard. “Hey! Be careful with him, go slow. He can’t hear anything and you’re freaking him out.”

Steve pulled Tony's hand back, helping Clint pull him away. “Tony, they know what they’re doing. Come on.”

Peter cried out again, this time with a growl and shoved one of the medics away from him, sending her crashing against the wall of the truck with a cry of pain. 

In Peters defence, he had no idea who she was, only that she was causing him pain and had made Tony and the other heroes leave him. He couldn't hear anything that was being said and had no idea where he was. He couldn’t choose flight so he chose fight. 

Another medic came to hold his arms down and Peter shoved him back too, sending him tumbling out of the truck. 

Peter let out another growl as Steve and Tony rushed forward, the super soldier gripping Peters' wrists and pressing the kid's arms down to his chest. 

“Peter! Stop!” He knew he couldn't hear him but he was hoping he was aware enough to read his lips as Steve leant over Peter's face, over-enunciating the words so that Peter could see the shapes clearly. 

“Stop! Calm down! You’re safe, here!” 

Peters rage and survival instinct to fight melted back into fear as he found Steve’s face above him. He stopped fighting against his hands and instead let out a sob, tears stinging as they ran down the grazes on his face. “They were hurting me.”

Steve shook his head. “They were helping.”

Peter tried to shake his head but was stopped by the neck brace and kicked his feet instead, heels scuffing against the floor of the truck as he squirmed in barely contained panic. “I want Bruce. I don’t want them.”

Steve pressed Peter down again, silently urging him to stay still. “Okay, he’s coming but you need to let them help get you inside.”

Peter kicked again, feet thumping against the metal loud enough to make one of the medics jump in fright, clutching her arm where she’d hurt it when Peter shoved her. 

“No! Don’t let them touch me!” 

Steve sighed but he could see the fear hidden beneath Peters stubborn glare and he caved. “Peter...Fine.”

Steve looked up at the medics waiting and gave them an imploring look, hoping they’d understand. “I’m sorry, he’s not usually like this. He didn’t mean to hurt anyone he’s just scared. He doesn’t know you and it’s a lot to ask a kid to deal with. Let me and my team take him inside and we’ll wait for his doctor there.”

The first medic hesitated, sharing a look with the second, before finally relenting. “Fine. I’ll walk you through it.”

She kept her distance, wary of Peter as she directed the Avengers. Natasha and Steve followed her instructions carefully as Tony stood at Peters' head, gentle hand brushing the kid's hair back in order to keep him calm during the whole process. 

“Now, slip that side under him and fit the pieces together at the top and bottom. There are orange belts in there to strap him to it.” 

Peter, predictably, didn’t like the belts holding him down and tried to push Natasha’s hands away. “I don’t want it!”

Steve was getting frustrated but kept his cool as he gently pressed Peters hands down to his chest once more. “Your hands are free, just stay still! You’re okay. Would we let anyone hurt you?”

Peter watched his mouth move, eyes flicking back up to Steve's earnest eyes as he answered quietly. “No.”

Peter relaxed against the scoop stretcher under him as Steve spoke again, tired. “Then let Natasha do it.” 

Peter hiccuped a whimper as he obeyed, letting Natasha pull the wide orange straps across his chest and legs, pulling them tight to keep him secure. He was in pain and scared and he didn’t know where he was or what was happening. For someone with such enhanced senses, that relied on them so thoroughly, it was extremely disorientating. 

Without his hearing, Peter had no way of knowing what was going around, especially while his neck was in the brace. His other senses were trying to compensate and his spider sense was going nuts, every touch and vibration racing up his spine and putting him on edge. 

The paramedic gave Natasha a sympathetic smile. “The agitation and confusion is most likely a side effect of the head injury. It should pass as he heals.”

Steve smiled at her, placing a gentle hand on hers, his arm stretched across Peter. He felt awful that she had been hurt by a member of his team and he didn’t want her to think badly of Peter. “Thank you for understanding.”

She smiled, no doubt charmed by his blue eyes and impeccable manners. “It’s not a problem, Captain.”

Steve smiled wider, laying on the charm, probably without realising. “Call me Steve.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and focused back on Peter. She and Steve carefully lifted Peter and the stretcher and placed him on a gurney, wheeling him to the med bay to wait for Bruce. 

…………………..

“Peter, can you hear anything?” 

The teenager shook his head, grateful to have the neck brace off. He’d been checked over and scanned, stitched up and cleaned up and he was tired. He just wanted to go home. 

Bruce watched him from his wheelie stool, knee bouncing distractedly. Peter saw him turn to where Tony and Steve were waiting, his mouth moving too fast for Peter to follow. He turned to the window and watched the clouds pass by. 

What a mess of a first mission. He’d been made an official member of the Avengers and he’d been so excited, only for it to all end in chaos. Peter didn’t even remember half of what happened, but he certainly felt it, face swollen, his skin tight and hot. He felt awful.

After a few minutes, there was a tap on his knee and Peter turned back to Bruce, watching his mouth move. 

“You have what's called a p…” 

Peter frowned, watching Bruce’s lips. They didn’t any shapes that he recognized. He shook his head, voice quiet. “I don’t know that word.” 

Bruce grabbed a notepad and scribbled something on it before facing it towards Peter. 

‘Perforated eardrum. From the concussion grenade. It’s only temporary.’

Peter pointed to his ear, ignoring the pull from the IV in his arm as he moved. “I’ll get my hearing back?”

Bruce nodded, smiling, mouth once again moving in shapes Peter knew. “You’ll be just fine.”

Thank god. Peter had been worried about it being permanent and what that would mean for his future. But of course, he would be okay. Afterall, there was a reason he had insisted on waiting for Bruce instead of letting the medics handle it. 

He was so tired. He would have rubbed his eyes if one of them weren’t black. 

“Can I go to sleep now?”

Bruce nodded and Steve came over with a blanket, laying it carefully over the teenager and tucking it around his feet. Peter didn’t wait, closing his eyes and shipping off to dreamland in a matter of seconds. Bye bye world, Peters done for the day. 

……………….

“He got knocked down and he just stayed down. I thought they were going to kill him with those damn brass knuckles.” Tony watched Peter sleep from where he leant against the wall on the other side of the room. He couldn’t bring himself to move much closer. It was hard enough seeing Peters swollen, bruised face from where he was already. 

Bruce gestured to a scan put up on one of the screens by Peters bed. “The concussion grenade perforated his eardrum. He lost hearing in an instant and it threw his balance off, he wouldn't have been able to get off the ground if he tried.”

Steve frowned down at the kid, worried eyes roaming over his face. “What’s the diagnosis?”

Bruce stood from his stool, flipping between scans on the screen as he spoke. “His ears are blown, nose broken, left cheekbone fractured, lip split badly enough that I had to stitch it. On top of that, he’s got a moderate concussion and several small cuts on his back from the broken glass he fell on. I’ve reset his nose and cleaned him up but there’s not really much else to do but keep him comfortable while he heals.”

Bruce looked pointedly in Tony's directed, raising his eyebrow at him as he watched him from over his glasses. “He will heal, Tony.”

Tony glared at his friend, voice dry and hard. “How long till his hearing comes back?”

“Couple days maybe? He’ll be mission ready in about a-”

Tony interjected, shaking his head as he pushed himself from the wall. “He’s not going on any missions. Not now, not ever again.”

Steve turned to his teammate, shocked. “Tony-”

Tony raised his voice, not having to worry about waking up Peter while his hearing was gone. “I’m serious, Steve! He went against direct orders, yours and mine! He’s done.”

…………………………..

Peter stared at himself in the mirror, gently pressing his tongue against the inside of his lip where it had split. The stitches were gone and it was almost healed but he could still see the angry red line where his lip had torn open. 

His eye was getting better too, as was his nose. The swelling was down and the deep black bruising had faded to sickly yellows and greens. But it still hurt a little bit and his headache hadn’t faded at all in the last few days. 

His shower had helped make him feel more human, but he didn’t really look like himself yet. He sighed, swiping a hand over the mirror, fingers leaving streaks in the condensation before he pulled his shirt on carefully over the cuts on his back. 

There was a knock at the bathroom door, not that Peter could hear it. He felt the vibration in the wood and turned, seeing Clint waiting for him with a smile. 

He lifted a hand, cupping his fingers and dragging them down his chest. The sign for hungry. 

Peter nodded. Clint had taught him some signs, just basic stuff as well as the alphabet to make it a little easier on him. He’d picked it up pretty fast and enjoyed being able to communicate without having to speak. Without his hearing, he couldn’t tell how loud his voice was and it was more than a bit unsettling. 

Clint handed Peter his hoodie and lead him back to his room where Steve, Natasha and some food was waiting. The other two were talking and laughing when they came in and Peter ducked his head and sat back on his bed where they were gathered around and took his sandwich off the waiting tray table. 

It was nice of them to stay, especially since they probably had better things to do than babysit, but Bruce had said Peter had to stay in the medical wing of the military base until he was sure Peters head injury was healing as it should. And so the Avengers stayed. Or at least some of them did. 

Steve and Natasha smiled at him and Peter gave them a polite smile back before turning to the window. He didn’t know what they were talking about, didn’t bother to read their lips. It was too hard to concentrate with his head pounding the way it was and now there was some annoying ringing in his ears. 

There was only one thing he wanted to know anyway. Where the hell was Tony? He had been there when Peter was brought in and when Bruce had been taking care of him but he hadn’t seen him since then. And that was two days ago. 

Usually Tony stuck pretty close to his side when he got hurt, though, Peter hadn’t been hurt so bad before. Maybe it was too much for him. 

Peter’s sandwich lay forgotten in his lap as he stared out the window, forehead creased in concentration.

Clint tapped on his shoulder, looking concerned at how quiet Peter was being. He’d noticed how sullen he was and knew it wasn’t just his injuries upsetting him. 

Peter pointed his fingers to his chest and turned his hands down, the sign for tired, before making a thumbs up and placing his thumb on his chin, twisting his curled fingers inwards as the sign for sore. 

Clint frowned and relayed the information to Steve and Natasha. Steve’s mouth started moving but Peter only caught the last word. Bruce. 

Peter was too sore to shake his head and spelt Tony out with his fingers instead. 

Clint looked away as he translated for the others and Peters heart sunk at their suddenly sullen faces. Clint bit his lip, not saying anything, hands still by his sides. 

Peter tried again, frowning and annoyed. Why weren’t they telling him? Had something happened? 

Peter was about to start demanding they tell him when pain suddenly spiked through his head. He scrunched his eyes shut, the ringing in his ears getting worse, high and sharp like a knife stabbing through his ears. 

A hand met his shoulder but Peter couldn’t open his eyes through the sudden pain, curling into himself as a cry fell from his mouth. 

“It hurts!” 

It only got worse, the pressure in his head upgrading to ‘someone's crushing my head in a vice’ levels. More hands gripped his arms as his fingers dug into his scalp, breaths coming in pained, stuttered pants amid the noises of pain he was making. 

And then, as muffled as it was, a noise met his ears.

“-eter!” 

The teenager's eyes suddenly snapped open, his vision going black around the edges and quickly drawing closer. “I could hear that.”

Peters eyes rolled up into his head and blackness took over everything. 

……………………

The MRI whirred as it slid Peter out, the teenager blinking his eyes open and rubbing his ears as the ringing in his eardrums grew in intensity. It was so annoying, he wished it would just go away. 

Bruce was waiting for him when he came out of the machine, slipping a hand behind his back and helping him sit up. 

“Are they still bothering you?” 

Peter nodded. “Loud.” 

Bruce jumped back at the shout from Peter, laughing a little. Peter tried again, softer this time as he tried to get used to volume control after having none for the past few days. “Sorry. They won’t stop ringing.”

Bruce nodded, lifting a finger to brush Peters curls behind his ear. “Yeah, sorry kid. It’s called tinnitus. It’ll probably stick around for a little while. Your hearing is coming back though, just be aware that it might be a little...erratic. It might need time to calibrate.”

Peter winced, shoulders jumping up to his ears. “Like, how I can hear the Sec Def talking to General Watts about a super top secret mission?”

Bruce laughed. “Yes, exactly. Try not to listen in on anything too illegal would you?”

Now that Peter could hear, he had one question that he really needed answering. “Bruce, where’s Tony?” 

Bruce’s smile slipped from his face and he shoved his hands into his lab coat pockets. “Peter...Tony’s gone home, back to the compound.”

He averted his eyes and Peter could tell he wasn’t being totally honest. His heart sank, hands clasping together in his lap anxiously. “Is he mad at me? I know I broke the rules but-”

Bruce hurried to comfort the kid but didn’t have anything to contradict what he was saying. 

“Peter...He just found it really hard to see you hurt like that. He’s having trouble dealing with it. You know how he can be.”

Peter frowned, rubbing his ear again as the ringing kicked up a notch. “But I’m fine now. I’ll be ready for the next mission and-”

Bruce looked away and Peters heart sunk again. “What?”

The Doctor hesitated, trying to find the right words to make it easier. “Peter, kiddo...Tony doesn’t want you coming on any more missions with us. I’m sorry, I’d keep you on the team if I could but he’s the one that brought you in and you’re his responsibility. It’s his call and he’s made it.” 

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being kicked off the team? Tears gathered in the teenager's eyes and he sniffed, trying to keep them at bay. 

Bruce sighed, his voice pitying and sad. “Oh buddy, I’m sorry.”

Peter didn’t want to cry but the tears wouldn't stop and he begrudgingly rubbed them away with the heel of his hand, ignoring the way it hurt his still healing bruises. “Can I go home now?”

Bruce nodded, stepping back as Peter hopped down from the MRI table and ran out. 

He left as quickly as he could, not wanting to see any of the Avengers or let anyone see him crying. But he did not go straight home. 

Peter thanked his driver and hopped out of the car, heading into the compound and making a beeline for Tony’s lab. 

If he was going to be kicked out of the Avengers he damn well wanted to know why. 

Steve was there too when he entered, but Peter ignored him and went straight to Tony, anger boiling up inside him. 

“You’re kicking me out of the team?” 

Tony spun from where he stood at his workbench but turned back to his work when he saw who it was. “Yes.”

He didn’t seem to be surprised that Peter had his hearing back but Peter was too angry to notice the tablet on Tony’s desk, with Peter's medical report open. 

Peter waved a hand, frustrated, as Steve’s gaze flickered between them with concern. “Why? Because I got a little banged up? News flash! I’m fine! But you wouldn't know that since you ditched me the moment you could.”

Steve frowned. “Peter-”

But Tony replied first, turning to narrow his eyes at the furious teenager. “A little banged up? Try pulverised! Peter, I watched you get beaten within an inch of your life! And you know what? That’s not even the biggest problem!”

Tony came towards him, accusing finger pointing his way. “You screwed up the mission!”

Peters anger melted into shock and hurt, eyebrows coming down over his eyes. 

Steve jumped forward, voice raised. “Tony! Stop!”

Tony’s face was growing red as he yelled. “No, Steve he needs to know! You went against mine and Steve’s direct orders! You were told to stay by the truck and protect the package, but you left! One of the prototypes were taken. Do you even know how many people could get killed because of your mistake?”

Peters bottom lip began to shake as tears gathered in his eyes. Steve rushed forward, placing a hand on Tony’s chest and pushing him back. “That’s enough! Tony, it was his first mission. Go easy on him. We’ve all made mistakes.”

Tony shoved Steve off him. “His almost got him killed. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you just listened to me!”

Peter didn't know what to say. Tony was so angry. He hadn’t expected it, not the heat in his voice or the burning fury in his eyes. 

Peter clenched his fists tight at his sides, voice rising.“I had to save you!” 

Tony’s voice raised further to surpass Peters.“That's not your job! It's my job to protect you! I’m the adult and you're the kid!”

Steve went to tell them to stop again but Peter spoke first, words cracked with emotion as he began to lose control.   
“My parents were adults and they died! Uncle Ben was an adult and he died too! I’m a kid, but I’m a kid with superpowers and It’s my job to save people that need saving! I know you think I can't do it but I can and I couldn't watch you die like I did with Uncle Ben!” 

His voice dipped lower, softer as it cracked over his words. “He wanted to protect me too. But he's dead and you would have been next if I hadn't stopped it.”

Tony paled. “Peter…”

A tear fell, rolling down Peters' cheek and dripping off his chin to the floor. He sniffed, vision blurring, as his breaths began to come in choppy gasps. 

Steve and Tony were staring at him, expressions softening. Tony’s anger faded into worry and regret and he reached out, voice quiet. “Peter...Oh, man, please don't- Kid…”

Peter cursed under his breath, hating the way his tears were betraying him, and rubbed his hoodie sleeve over his eyes. “I’m sorry. I just couldn't watch you die. I didn’t mean to mess it up.”

Steve took a step forward, stopping when Peter took one back. “Peter, he didn’t mean it.”

Peter shook his head and stumbled back, turning and running out before they could say anything else. 

………

May was waiting for him when he got home, turning in the kitchen with a smile. “Peter! Bruce said you’d be coming home today so I made your favourite for din...Baby? What's wrong?”

Peter came in, tears streaming down his face and pathetic sobs falling from his mouth. May ran over and wrapped him up in her arms. He hugged her back, pressing his mouth to her shoulder to try and stop crying. It didn’t work. 

May pressed her hand to the back of his head, worried as to why the hell her kid had come home sobbing. “Honey, talk to me.” She pulled back and wiped his tears away, pressing her palms to his cheeks. “Tell me whats wrong. What happened?”

His breath was jumpy, words wobbly as he pushed them out between gasping intakes of air. “Mr Stark hates me. He said I screwed up the mission and...I can’t be an Avenger anymore.”

May wrapped him up in a hug again, rocking him slightly side to side as she spoke against his hair. “Oh Peter, I’m sorry. I know how much that meant to you. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Peter sniffed, burying his face into her shoulder. “How do you know?”

May pressed a kiss to his hair as her palms rubbed soothingly over his back. “Because I’m going to kick his ass for making my honey bunny cry.”

A laugh burst from Peter and he couldn’t help but smile at the image of May telling Tony Stark off. Because he knew she totally would do it if he wanted her to. 

But he didn’t, all he wanted was to sit with her and watch movies. So, she wrapped him up in a snuggly blanket and they sat on the couch, eating popcorn and jelly beans until Peter fell asleep on her shoulder. 

…………………..

The next week was hard. Peter’s hearing came back slowly, his senses calibrating again until they were back to normal, and the tinnitus faded too with time. What didn’t fade was the other hurt. 

Tony hadn’t called him, hadn’t texted. Nothing. And Peter was trying to accept the fact it was over, Mr Stark wasn’t going to mentor him anymore, he wasn’t going to help him, he didn’t care. 

And it hurt so badly to know that the person he looked up to, looked down on him. He’d screwed up, and Tony wanted nothing to do with him. 

So, he focused on other things. He did his homework and he went back to doing patrols and he was fine. It was fine. 

So what if the Avengers went out on missions without him? Who cared if they were all over the news when they rescued an entire building of people before the thing collapsed. Peter changed the channel. He could have helped. But they didn’t want him to. 

He wasn’t an Avenger but he was still Spider-Man and they couldn't take that away. 

It was four weeks before he heard anything from Tony. He thought that he might have called when Peter found the stolen prototype weapon and returned it to the base, or when he tied up the mercenary that took it and dropped him off too but no. Tony only came after one of Peters patrols. 

He’d been following a bank robber and running across the tops of buildings when the bad guy shot at him. He dodged the bullet mostly but it had still managed to graze across his left flank, ripping through his skin and throwing off his balance. He’d fallen, hitting the ground hard enough to dislocate his left shoulder and scrape up his cheek. 

Usually, he’d go see Bruce to patch him up but now that he wasn’t part of the Avengers he wasn’t sure what to do. Bruce loved him like an Uncle, he’d take care of him if he asked, of course, he would, but Peter didn’t feel like going all the way there, and chose to just go home instead. He’d ask Karen how to put his shoulder back in on his own. It would be fine. 

Only, someone was waiting for him when he got there. The apartment was supposed to be empty with May out at some book club thing but when he got there, flicking the lights on with his good arm as his other hung useless at his side, he frowned. 

“Mr Stark. What are you doing here?”

Tony lifted his phone. “Karen sent me an alert. She said you were hurt. What happened?”

Peter paused in the doorway, before walking in and closing the door, heading straight for the bathroom without looking at Tony. His voice was dry and uncaring. “I fell off a building.”

He headed straight for the first aid kit under the bathroom sink, pulling out and laying it out. Tony followed after him, watching Peter yank his suit down to his waist with one hand before pulling out antiseptic wipes and carefully swiping them over the bullet graze. 

“You what?! And what's that?”

Peter hissed at the stinging of the cut but kept going, tone bored. “Oh, yeah I also got shot. No big deal.”  
Tony’s mouth fell open but Peter didn’t want to talk to him anymore. He threw the wipe in the bin and walked past Tony, to his room.

“No big deal? You’re hurt and you’re home on your own. Peter, stop! Listen to me. Let me help you.” He grabbed Peters good arm, pulling him back to face him. 

But Peter wasn’t having it. He yanked his arm back, glaring at Tony as he spoke. “Don’t pretend that you care.”

Tony frowned, confused. “What are you talking about? Of course, I care.”

Peter turned his back to him, trying to get back to his bedroom. “No, you don't. You think I screwed up and now you hate me. Well, I only disobeyed your orders so that I could save you.”

Tony felt awful for what he had said to Peter in his lab but he couldn’t believe Peter would actually think he hated him. 

“Peter I don’t hate you and I know why you jumped in there back then but you still went against orders and-”

 

Peters' voice was suddenly shakier than it had been before. “I know. I messed up and I let you down. I’m not Avenger material. I get it, just leave me alone.”

Tony took Peters good arm again trying to get the kid to look at him. “Peter that's not it. Stop, come here.” 

Peter allowed Tony to grip his arm but kept his face steadfastly turned away. It was getting too hard to keep his emotions in check with Tony right there and his arm and side hurting. He sniffed, feeling pathetic as his eyes welled up. 

Tony softened his voice as much as he could, trying so hard to make up for how angry and harsh he’d been back at the compound. “Peter...when you got hurt I- look, I’ve never had any siblings or anyone to take care of let alone kids and...god, Pete when you got hurt it felt like my world stopped. I’ve never been so scared in my life! And you did it for me! I couldn't stand to see you hurt again but kid...I never hated you. I don't think it's possible to.”

Peter sucked in a shaky breath, voice wet. “You left me at that military base. I was worried about you, I thought I might not have gotten to you in time, that you were hurt and didn’t tell me. And then you yelled at me and just...ignored me.”

Tony’s heart ached in his chest. “I know. I screwed up. I’m not good at caring for people, Pete. It’s just not something that I learnt until I got older and...well, met the others. I’m so sorry for what I said and for leaving you. I shouldn’t have done that. But, man you scared the hell out of me. If you had died, or if that damage to your ears had been permanent that would be on me. It would be on my conscience. And I can’t live with something like that.”

Peter didn’t say anything but he’d stopped pulling back from Tony. That was progress. 

His dislocated arm still hung at his side and Tony let out a breath. “This talk can wait until we get you patched up. Come on, let's go see your favourite uncle Brucie and get that shoulder fixed and then maybe afterwards we can look at getting you reinstated as an Avenger.”

Peter finally turned to face him and Tony’s heart ached even more at the tears trailing down the kid's cheeks. 

“Really? You mean it?”

Tony nodded, wiping those tears away with a swipe of his thumb. “Yeah. The only reason I kicked you out in the first place was that I didn’t want you to get hurt but... now you’re hurt again and you went home instead of getting help. I only made things worse and.. I missed you, Pete.”

Peter sniffed. “Me too.”

Tony gave him a small smile and pulled him gently to his chest, hugging him as much as he could while still being careful of his injuries. 

A weight lifted off both of their chests, the guilt and worry and ache left over from their argument finally melting away. 

Tony sighed, feeling better than he had in weeks.   
“Come on baby Avenger, let’s go see Brucie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it? Please let me know what you think


End file.
